


good guys don't live long

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Left Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Tom Riddle, Sort Of, Tired Harry Potter, the dark side has won
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: 10 лет в ненавистном доме, 5 лет в постоянной опасности, 6 раз почти смерти. И Гарри потерял единственного, кто имел значение в его жизни. Из-за чего? Волан-де-Морта? Нет. Дамблдора. Манипулятивный директор стоил Сириусу жизни. С чего Гарри должен умирать за тех, кто это поддержал?Они не заслужили.Гарри ненавидит магический мир теперь. Он скорбит по крестному отцу. Он не станет за них умирать. Он испытывает разочарование, что испытал брат его крестного. Возможно, благодаря этому, он спасется. И возможно, там еще есть шанс для него обрести семью.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. anger

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [good guys don't live long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286319) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Гарри разнес кабинет Дамблдора своей магией. Он не говорит ни с кем после этого. Он рявкает на Гермиону, когда та пытается сказать ему, что все в порядке.

_-Ты никого не теряла в жизни. Не строй из себя всезнайку, если не можешь понять потерю._

Гарри разбивает кулаки в кровь об стену в доме Дурслей. _Как он все это ненавидит._ Слова Дамблдора вызывают смех. Полон любви? Да Гарри только Сириус и любил. Сам Гарри едва начал любить его. А теперь Сириус мертв. _Из-за Дамблдора._ Потому что он причина всего. Почему Дамблдор считал его предателем, если знал с 11 лет? Почему не использовал омут памяти, чтобы показать воспоминания о третьем курсе Гарри? Почему не рассказал о пророчестве сразу? _Почему позволил Сириусу умереть?_ Сильнее любви к Сириусу только ненависть к Дамблдору. 

Гарри знает, что члены Ордена недалеко от дома. Ему плевать. Где они были раньше? Какой от них толк? Дурсли его не трогают, потому что видят злость в его глазах, видят разбитые костяшки пальцев. Ему плевать. Но он слышит шум посреди ночи и подходит к окну. Он видит Флетчера, которого к асфальту ногой прижимает человек с седыми волосами.

 _\- Сириусу не стоило пускать отребье в дом, даже если не ценил фамильные вещи._

Седовласый щелкнул пальцами, отчего валяющаяся рядом сумка Флетчера открылась. Гарри увидел в ней столовые приборы из дома Сириуса и зашипел. Мужчина, стоящий над скулящим Наземникусом, поднял голову.

Седые короткие волосы, белые глаза, ожог на щеке. Черные джинся и сапоги, белый свитер, черное полупальто без замка. Если бы Сириус не погиб недавно, если бы мысли подростка не были забиты только им, он бы не узнал человека. Но сейчас он узнал. _Регулус Блэк, погибший брат Сириуса._ Жив и здоров. И рядом с домом Гарри. Он наклонил голову.

-Позовешь на помощь, ребенок?

Гарри покачал головой. Ему плевать, что рядом Пожиратель Смерти. Но ему не плевать на...

-Он обокрал дом Сириуса? - рыкнул Поттер. 

Регулус жутко улыбнулся и повел плечом. Рядом мгновенно возник молодой парень с янтарными глазами. 

-Разберись с этим. 

Парень с усмешкой схватил Наземникуса за шкирку и исчез с ним. Регулус движением руки уменьшил сумку вора и убрал в карман. Затем прыгнул и приземлился на подоконник Гарри. Подросток быстро посторонился.

-Он был один?

-Я отправил сквиба домой, - ответил Блэк, спрыгивая на пол. - Похоже, ты меня узнал. Интересно даже.

Гарри рассказал о словах Сириуса о брате. Регулус тихо рассмеялся.

-Боюсь, Сири мало знал обо мне. Он выбрал Джеймса, а у меня теперь своя семья. - Мужчина сел прямо на пол. - Я оставил Британию, не закончив Хогвартс. Расскажи мне, как это место прогнило окончательно, крестник Сири.

Гарри тоже сел. Перед ним был младший брат Сириуса. Кто разозлился на кражу вещей Блэков, как и сам Поттер. Кто даже не думал атаковать. Единственная нить к Сириусу, по кому Гарри так скорбел все это время. Гарри сглотнул и рассказал. Не только о Сириусе. Обо всем. Рассказал, пока сам все переосмысливал.

Хагрид, Уизли, Гермиона, Ремус. Они восхваляли Дамблдора, слушали каждое его слово, бросали Гарри по его приказу. Рон не давал ему общаться с другими. Гермиона не давала читать, что он хотел, лишь то, что она сама считала нужным. Уизли и слова не сказали о решетке на окнах или письмах о нехватке еды. Люпин верил в виновность Сириуса и не говорил с Гарри о родителях того, пока Дамблдор не разрешил. Все события в Хогвартсе. Будто тесты. Чтобы Гарри был готов к смерти от рук Волан-де-Морта. Чтобы отдал жизнь за тех, кого даже не знал. _Сириус._ Кого Дамблдор мог спасти, но не спас.

-Он все спланировал, - протянул Регулус. - С самого начала. И он знает о крестражах, хах. - Гарри наморщил лоб. - Крестраж это сосуд для части души, ребенок. Как дневник.

-Поэтому он кричал, - пробормотал Гарри. - Там больше? - Блэк кивнул. - Дамблдор их не ищет?

-Один всегда у него под носом.

Регулус указал на шрам. Глаза Гарри чуть расширились. Поэтому они с Волан-де-Мортом связаны? Теперь это все имело смысл.

-И Дамблдор знает.

Регулус облокотился на руку.

-Удобно, не находишь? Темный Лорд уничтожит кусок своей души, если убьет тебя. 

Регулус посмотрел в окно.

-Я узнал о крестражах перед седьмым курсом. Чтобы достать один, я должен был умереть. Но я выжил и ушел. Я разочаровался во всем магическом мире. Тогда я пытался защитить хоть кого-то, но теперь? Какое мне до всего этого дело? Я не обязан никого спасать. Но и ты тоже.

Гарри сглотнул. Он не хотел никого спасать. Почему он должен это делать вообще?

-А шрам? Крестраж?

-Можно и вытащить. Ты будешь жить, как того хочешь. Тебе разве не все равно, как будут жить _остальные?_ \- Регулус повел плечом. - Пока Темный Лорд был в своем уме, его цели были достойными. Обезопасить магов, помочь детям, с кем жестоко обращались. Все это касалось Британии. Пока он здесь, все нормально. Другие страны не слабы. Если он перейдет их границы, они ответят. И победят. 

Гарри потер шрам. Значит, он мог просто сбежать. Его ничего не держало. Сириус был мертв. Единственный дорогой ему человек был _мертв._

-Ты вернулся из-за Сириуса?

-В некотором роде. Сириус был моим родным старшим братом, Барти названным младшим братом. Теперь у меня есть своя семья и дела Британии меня не волнуют. Но я хотел завершить историю, так сказать. Я подкупил дементора, что был с Фаджем, кое-чем, так что Барти сейчас в порядке и с Пожирателями. 

-Подкупил дементора?

-Это проще, чем можно подумать. Но за Сириуса я сделаю жизнь света намного труднее. Что скажешь? Сделаем это вместе?

 _Отомстим за Сириуса?_ У Гарри больше нет близких. Его никогда не волновали другие. Его просто тащили за собой, чтобы у него не было времени все обдумать. Теперь они поплатятся. Гарри кивает. Он не простит свет за смерть Сириуса.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Как ни странно, первым делом они идут в Гринготтс.

-Наследником семьи был я, - пояснил Реджи, как он теперь себя звал. - Так что я нынешний Лорд Блэк. Просто я не заботился о документах и люди все еще считают меня мертвым. Так все решили, что наследство перешло Сириусу, хоть его и выгнали из семьи. Сириус сделал завещание, где все переходит тебе. Я обо всем позабочусь, но все решат, что это твоих рук дело. Удобное прикрытие, они даже не подумают, что тебе помогает экс-Пожиратель. 

Реджи разбирается и с состоянием Гарри. 

-Дамблдор назначил себя твоим магическим опекуном, это незаконно, - сказал он, просматривая бумаги у гоблинов. - И твой ключ у него. Это воровство. Более того. Из-за Турнира ты был признан магией совершеннолетним. 

-Тогда почему Министерство засекло Патронус?

-Дамблдор вмешался. Не позволил удалить твое имя из книги несовершеннолетних. Как будто это поможет, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Почему бы нам не повеселиться?

Гоблины никогда не любили людей. Конечно, они помогают Реджи и Гарри с планом. Все состояние Гарри переводят в Исландию, включая личные средства Сириуса, разумеется. Состояние Блэков уходит в счета Реджи в других странах. С домом Блэков он разберется чуть позже. Дом родителей подросток решил отдать местным властям в Годриковой Впадине. Там погибли его родители, сам дом полуразрушен. Он хочет лишь навестить могилу. 

Они подготовили документы, указывающие на махинации Дамблдора. Того ждет штраф. Реджи смотрит другие записи. 

-Жестокое обращение. Хочешь это осветить?

Гарри лишь кивнул. Если это ударит по Дамблдору, ему плевать, что его ранние годы жизни увидят все. Гоблины готовят все, что нужно. Они укажут, что Гарри стал совершеннолетним. Министерство ждет штраф за то, что они не уследили за своими записями. Никто теперь не узнает, куда ушли деньги Гарри или он сам.  
____________________________________________________________

Реджи несколько печально вздохнул. Кикимер слишком много знал. Регулус правда не хотел его убивать. Но тот слишком долго был с Блэками. А чувства Реджи к прежней жизни почти исчезли. И Кикимер стал причиной смерти Сириуса в итоге. 

Сириус и Барти больше не братья для Реджи, но они были когда-то. Поэтому он пришел в Британию. Поэтому он убил домовика, который был единственной его поддержкой в юности. Реджи собрал фамильные драгоценности Блэков, книги и сжег весь дом к чертям. Теперь Ордену нужно искать новый штаб. Земля под домом уже продана. 

Регулус положил Медальон Слизерина и кольцо Мраксов в шкатулку. Только их Дамблдор и мог бы найти. _Идол света, как же._ Сириус мог бросить Реджи, но тот еще его помнил. Его глупый брат заслужил эту месть. О крестнике Сириуса Регулус позаботится. Мальчишка заслужил спокойную жизнь после всего. Дамблдор действительно не отличался от Темного Лорда. Отправить Гарри на смерть из-за пророчества пьяницы? Насколько же старик отчаялся? Он хотел столкнуть Гарри и Волан-де-Морта. Реджи лениво думает о последнем. Может, сказать ему? Реджи все равно, но он не прочь посмотреть на фейерверк, что разгорится в Британии. Хорошие люди долго не живут. Жаль, что так мало людей это понимает. Может, поэтому Реджи выжил? 

С чего бы начать? Чтобы пролить свет на натуру Дамблдора?  
_________________________________________________________________

Гарри с тихим восторгом ходит по фрегату друга Реджи. Корабль потрясающий. Он выглядел смесью старого корабля и нового оборудования. Там были современные магловские устройства, что превосходно работали. 

-Техника плохо работает из-за обилия магии. - пояснил ему Регулус. - Ее надо специально настраивать. Большинство магов не в состоянии это сделать. Они либо слишком старомодны, либо слишком современны, чтобы мешать магию и технику.

Кораблем владел Мигель Тройев, мужчина с серебряными глазами и угольно-черными волосами. Он был на редкость отстраненный и холодный. Прямо как океан. Но в нем чувствовалось что-то звериное. Может, из-за меха на капюшоне его одежды? От Реджи тоже веяло отчужденностью, но он был еще и как-то расслаблен. Будто два волка или хищные, но спокойные кошки.

Реджи удалось вытащить из Гарри крестраж. Было больно, но Гарри видел, как из его лба вытекал черный дым прямо в кольцо, что держал Блэк. При этом камень на груди мужчины странно поблескивал. Может, артефакт? После этих манипуляций шрам Гарри становился все светлее, пока наконец почти полностью не исчез.

-И Темный Лорд не почувствует?

-Нет. Он даже не знает об этом. Иначе он бы не пытался убить тебя. Наоборот, защитил бы. 

Реджи убрал кольцо в шкатулку. 

-Что ж. Пора начинать, не думаешь?

Гоблины отправили информацию в прессу. О том, как Альбус Дамблдор стал незаконным опекуном и не позволял Гарри иметь ключ от его хранилища. О том, как Гарри стал совершеннолетним, а Дамблдор и Министерство это замалчали. Из-за чего Гарри даже чуть не исключили, когда он отбился от дементоров. О том, как он жил до поступления в Хогвартс.

Люди любили хорошие истории, смеялся на это Реджи. Даже возрождение Темного Лорда этого не изменило. И он был прав, конечно. Новости вызвали поток возмущения по отношению в Дамблдору и Министерству. Последнему пришлось проверять все свои записи, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри один такой. Сам подросток заметил, что история была опубликована первым делом в "Придире". Загадка разрешилась, когда перед их отправкой в океан Реджи пришел с Луной и ее отцом.

Оказалось, мама Луны и Блэки были дальними родственниками. Регулус и Пандора были дружны, поэтому он решил забрать ее семью, ведь в Британии становилось слишком опасно для них. Ксенофилиус дорожил дочерью и любил путешествовать, так что он сразу собрал все их вещи и оправился с Луной на корабль. Ксено был очень экстравагантным человеком с богатой фантазией. Гарри сразу понял, откуда появились все странные существа, называемые Луной. Ксено пытался создать вокруг дочери красочный мир, пока реальный становился все мрачнее. Подросток мог это понять. 

Луна стала для Гарри лучом света на его пятом курсе. Она ничего от него не ожидала, поэтому он был очень рад ее присутствию. И ее отец был хорошим рассказчиком. Реджи решил использовать "Придиру" для разоблачения Дамблдора. Одна лишь новость о его махинации с опекунством принесла Лавгудам приличный доход.

У Мигеля на фрегате были и каюты, и даже кабинеты. Реджи свалил в одном кучу разных книг. О истории мира, истории магии, других странах, волшебных существах и так далее. Оба подростка и мистер Лавгуд почти поселились в этом кабинете. 

-Мы сначала попутешествует по Атлантическому океану, - сказал Мигель, заваривая кофе. - Потом в Исландию?

-Да, - подтвердил Реджи. - Там хорошая академия. Вам лучше подучиться, ребята. Туда не так просто поступить.

Гарри кивнул. У него наконец был шанс получить хорошее образование. Без командного голоса Гермионы вокруг. 

-Я постараюсь, - произнес он. - Я никогда не успевал прочесть хоть что-то, во что меня не тыкала Гермиона. Она всегда совала мне лишь то, что нужно на уроках. 

-Дамблдора работа может быть, - кивнул Реджи. - Не хотел, чтобы ты знал слишком много. Тут много книг. Что бы нам такое выпустить теперь?

Луна оторвалась от книги.

-Старый маг говорил о закрытии, но боялся за свое место.

-Василиск, - протянул Регулус. - Показать, что Хогвартс небезопасен, хм.

В этот момент вошел парень, что забрал тогда Флетчера.

-Там шумно, - сказал он.

-Надо полагать. Весь их штаб сгорел, - фыркнул Реджи. - Гарри, рядом с тобой шкатулка. Там фотографии из комнаты Сириуса. Я забрал их, когда проверял дом.

Гарри тут же заглянул в шкатулку. Фотографии со времен учебы Мародеров. Он сжал шкатулку в руках. Вот и все, что осталось. У Сириуса даже могилы не было. Могилу родителей Гарри посетил вместе с Реджи. _Вот и все._

Янтарноглазый тем временем посмотрел на Реджи.

-Там был парень с меткой.

-Северус, - определил тот. - Он помогает Дамблдору только из-за Лили.

Гарри лишь вздохнул. Глупый отцовский пранк. Луна наклонила голову.

-Красные нити еще на месте.

Лавгуд оторвался от собственной книги.

-Клятва?

-Гарри, скажи, что освобождаешь Северуса от клятв. 

Реджи помог ему сформулировать слова.

-Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, прошу Леди Магию освободить Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа от клятв, что он дал в отношении меня, моего отца и матери.

Гарри почувствовал странное тепло в левом запястье. 

-Что это?

-Похоже, Дамблдор взял с Северуса какуе-то клятву. Вероятно, по поводу твоей защиты. Чтобы он его не предал. Манипулятивный жук.  
___________________________________________________________________

Реджи оставил Гарри и Лавгудов с книгами и вышел на воздух. Влад с ним, Мигель в каюту капитана.

-Эти двое того стоят? - фыркнул Влад.

Сириус и Барти. 

-Это не для них.

Это разочарование. В Темном Лорде, в Дамблдоре, в мире. Люди ничему не учатся, пока их не ткнешь носом в ошибки. У Реджи нет причин это делать. Но он хочет. Хочет увидеть реакцию на гниль магического мира Британии. Он видел победу света. Ценой многих жизней и лжи. Как будет выглядеть победа тьмы в таком случае? 

Раньше было по-другому. Регулус помнит, как Волан-де-Морт и Северус кружили вокруг друг друга. Как Пожиратели строили планы захвата Министерства. Как Фенрир хотел увидеть хорошее отношение к оборотням. Реджи помнит лишь ложь, вкус яда и воду. Хорошие парни не живут долго. Так почему Дамблдор еще жив? Реджи чует ложь от него, даже плывя по океану. Слишком много планов для одного человека. Слишком большая цена для других. Восхищение Сириуса вызывает злой смех. _Этим ты восхищался, идиот?_

Британия уже знает, что Гарри Поттер покинул ее. У Реджи шкатулка в каюте. Медальон и два кольца. А еще старые записи о крестражах и воспоминание подростка о дневнике. _Что ты сделаешь теперь, Северус?_

_______________________________________________________________________

Северус постучал по столу пальцами. На самом столе стояла шкатулка и записи. Раньше он бы задумался. Но не теперь. Когда он увидел жизнь сына Лили. Когда почувствовал, что клятва оставила его запястье. _Альбус врал._ Почему он даже удивлен? Тот всегда что-то умалчивал. Причина перед Северусом.

Знал ли Волан-де-Морт обо всех последствиях? Северус не знает. Он давно перестал надеяться. Один убил его любимую сестру, другой планировал убить ее сына. Северус проводит по лицу рукой, скидывая иллюзию. _Он ненавидел отца._ Его внешность изменилась не сильно. Просто кожа стала здоровее, нос прямее, а волосы шелковистее. Но это было облегчением. Это напомнило о том, как Дамблдор отправлял его обратно к отцу на лето. Как Гарри к Дурслям. Как Темного Лорда в приют. 

Северус не должен быть удивлен ложью. Он даже не так удивлен посылке, что принес ворон. Кто-то знал секрет Темного Лорда. Кто-то спас Барти. Кто-то явно помог Гарри Поттеру. Северус знал, что тот не сам все придумал. Клятва и дом Блэков подтверждение. Говорили, что Флетчер пытался обокрасть дом и активировал старое защитное заклинание. Но дом уже был продан. Кто-то просто скинул все на вора.

Северус никогда не был хорошим человеком. Он не говорит о своих подозрениях. Он не говорит о потере клятвы. Он тихо продал дом Снейпов, перенес вещи в особняк Принцев. О них даже Альбус не знал. Зачем ему? Северус думает о том, кто прислал шкатулку. Это кто-то из прошлого. Кто-то, кто оставил их. Принц не думает, что этот человек будет помогать свету или тьме. Он обрубает концы. Он прислал еще и эликсир. _От Черной метки._

Северус встает, убирает эликсир в карман, берет шкатулку и записи. Обрубить концы, да? В нем уже не осталось надежды. Зачем поддерживать иллюзию веры? Пора закончить метания меж двух огней. Темному Лорду он помогал, потому что верил в него. Альбусу, потому что тот обещал защитить сына Лили. _Этих причин больше нет._


	2. tired

-Мой Лорд, - кланяется Северус, проходя в кабинет.

-Северус, - кивает тот. - Какие новости?

-Альбус пытается убедить Министерство начать поиски Поттера. Успехи у него не очень. Тот теперь совершеннолетний и сам отменил обучение в Хогвартсе. 

Пока говорит, Северус рассматривает Темного Лорда. Все это из-за крестражей? Белая кожа и красные глаза. Жестокость и безумие. Северус знает, что Волан-де-Морт никогда не был хорошим человеком. Но у него были достойные цели. Воодушевляющие. Но с годами они стали меркнуть. Северус читал записи, что держал. Последствия или нет, но Темный Лорд сам сделал этот выбор. Принц ошибался в нем изначально, видимо.

-Очевидно, смерть Блэка отвадила Поттера от Дамблдора, - посмеялся Волан-де-Морт. - Что там у тебя?

-Это прислали мне утром, - ответил Северус. - Я оставлю это вам. Альбус созвал срочное совещание Ордена. - Принц поставил шкатулку на стол, записи положил рядом.

Северус с поклоном покинул комнату. Снаружи он ускорился. _Он закончил свое дело._ Он едва активировал портключ, как весь особняк Малфоев тряхнуло от магии. Приземлившись в гостиной особняка Принцев, Северус встряхнулся, скидывая иллюзию. Она ему больше не нужна. Он уже отправил Дамблдору заявление об увольнении. Он достал эликсир и залпом выпил. Ему не надо смотреть на руку, чтобы понять. Метка исчезает.

Мужчина рухнул в кресло, призывая чашку с чаем. Ради чего все это было? Почти 15 лет на стороне Альбуса. Ради чего? Ради мести за Лили и смерти Темного Лорда? Вот только Темного Лорда Дамблдор планировал убить ценой жизни сына Лили. Как Северус мог так ошибаться в человеке? Хотя в Волан-де-Морте он тоже ошибся. Дурак. Прямо как Поттеры с Петтигрю. Северус ненавидел Сириуса Блэка, но тот и правда был единственным шансом Гарри на семью. Неудивительно, что парень обезумел от горя. 

Северус закрыл глаза. Лили бы сказала ему жить дальше. Чтобы он не горевал и не бежал к Альбусу, а жил. Он потерял 15 лет по собственной глупости. Он рассказал о пророчестве из-за глупой обиды. Он и Лили так и не простили друг друга. Но он все еще ее любил. Он не был в любви. Он любил ее как самого важного человека в жизни. И подвел ее. Не разглядел в Гарри больше, чем внешность его отца. Теперь уже поздно. У Северуса даже нет сил надеяться, что парень сможет сбежать от всего этого. 

Все изначальные планы Волан-де-Морта и Пожирателей разрушены. Лили умерла. Альбус не лучше нынешнего Темного Лорда. Какой смысл оставаться здесь? Северус глубоко вздохнул. Что ему делать? Остаться в этом доме или покинуть страну, как он иногда думал?  
________________________________________________________

Если статья об уходе Гарри Поттера из Хогвартса потрясла Британию, то статья о событиях в Хогвартсе во время его учебы там просто пошатнула нацию. Опасные звери в школе, полной детей. Одержимые учителя, Пожиратели Смерти как учителя, _оборотни_ как учителя, забывающие свое зелье. Дементоры, атакующие стадион. Дети были в опасности, пока Темный Лорд считался мертвым. _Теперь тем более._

Родители забрали больше двух десятков студентов из Хогвартса. Авроры прочесали замок, нашли несколько темных артефактов и зелий. Штату и директору влепили огромный штраф. Люпину могли бы предъявить обвинения, если бы он не исчез. И это не говоря о множестве гневных писем в адрес профессоров.

Альбус просто не знал, за что схватиться первым. 

Том вновь бесчинствовал. Он сделал крестражи. Альбус уже начал их искать, но пока безрезультатно. Он даже наведался в дом погибших родственников Тома, но и там ничего не нашел. У него пока не было идей, сколько крестражей тот сделал и где он их спрятал.

Северус пропал. Прислал заявление об уходе, продал дом и пропал. Почему сейчас? Он не мог просто уйти. Он давал клятву оберегать Гарри. Неужели это дело рук Тома? Но почему просто не убить? Или Северус в плену? Это сделано, чтобы замести следы?

Гарри сбежал. Забрал все свои и Сириуса деньги из Гринготтса и сбежал. Альбус пытался даже использовать кровь из дома Поттеров для чар поиска. Бесполезно. Министерство не имело право его искать. Гарри совершеннолетний. К тому же, воспоминания в газетах были его. Там даже было его письмо. Что он всегда был в опасности в Хогвартсе, что чары вокруг дома Дурслей давно разрушены. Что Альбус может засунуть пророчество себе в одно место. _Он не обязан умирать за них._ У него был только Сириус. Без Сириуса у него нет причин даже оставаться в Британии.

Альбус знал, что мальчик зол. Но не настолько. Дурсли воспитывали его в строгости. Директор не думал, что настолько, конечно, но это было ему на руку. Гарри был скромным, неизбалованным и ценящим близких. Альбус бы рассказал ему о крестражах, начал поиски с ним, подготовил его. Ведь это судьба мальчика. Жестокая, да, но судьба. Гарри бы понял. Отдал бы жизнь за близких. _Ради общего блага._

Его нужно найти. Только Гарри мог победить Тома. Альбус знал, что Гарри сам крестраж. Ему нужно самому сразиться с Темным Лордом. Чтобы тот наконец погиб. Как только Альбус все объяснит, то Гарри точно поймет. У него есть семья Уизли, в конце концов. Он не один. Он не позволит Тому их убить. Как только Гарри успокоится, то все поймет. 

Альбус снова оглядел свои книги. Ни до Северуса, ни до Гарри не доходили письма. Нужно поработать над этим. Уизли уже начали отчаяваться. Альбус пока не мог их успокоить. Ремус пока был с ними. Наземникус умудрился уничтожить дом Блэков и погиб там. Он и его жадность. Еще и воспоминания Гарри. Видимо, мальчик был зол на Ремуса. Ничего, он и его простит. Гарри очень добрый.

Крестражи. Альбус должен найти хоть один. Возможно, тогда он и остальные отследит. Том их спрятал, конечно, но и проверять он их не станет. Значит, у Альбуса больше возможностей для его уничтожения. Нужно просто найти Гарри.  
_______________________________________________________

Волан-де-Морт несколько хмуро разглядывал себя в зеркале. Молочная кожа, бордовые глаза, черные волосы. Все как положено. Все как было раньше, исключая цвет глаз. _Все так как было, пока он совсем разум не потерял._ Он клацнул зубами от злости. Он знал, что есть последствия. Но не _такие._ В принесенных Северусом записях говорилось, что после создания одного крестража человек становился одержимым ими. Хотел сделать все больше и больше, пока его тело полностью не сгниет и он не потеряет разум, став просто существовать в агонии. _Как будто быть духом недостаточно._ Ведь едва обретя тело, он превратил Нагайну в крестраж. Он бы начал делать еще, пока и его не нагнали последствия.

Темный Лорд сжал кулаки. Он даже не понял, что происходит. Просто отмахнулся от изменения внешности и того, что его планы кардинально изменились. Вместо защиты магов он просто хотел всех убить. В записях был ритуал по возвращению частей души обратно. Он сделал его, послав одного из своих людей в Хогвартс под видом аврора за Диадемой и чуть не прикончив Малфоя из-за дневника, но... Темный Лорд посмотрел на обычное кольцо на столе. 

Медальон, Чаша, Диадема, Нагайна, кольцо Мраксов, дневник. А это откуда? Дневник уничтожен. _Это все еще заставляло скалиться от злости._ Но он сделал шесть. В конце записей приписка. _Догадаешься? Подсказка, намерение Дамблдора._ Старый дурак то при чем? Хотя он видел дневник. Значит, понял. Он хотел уничтожить крестражи. Волан-де-Морт хмуро повертел кольцо. 

_-Марволо?_

Тот почти вздрогнул. Давно он не слышал это имя. Он хотел его вместо имени Том.

_-Нагайна, ты в порядке?_

Змея кивнула, скользя к камину. Быть крестражем было тяжело для нее. Душа Темного Лорда травила ее. Волан-де-Морт вздохнул.

_-Я думаю об этом кольце. Откуда там моя душа? Где я мог потерять часть?_

_-Но ты ведь тоже почувствовал странность в мальчике, так?_

Он нахмурился. Гарри Поттер? И правда. Странно, что они так связаны. Вот только он больше никак его не чувствовал. 

_-Если часть моей души попала в него в тот день, это объясняет нашу связь. Но как она попала в кольцо?_

Кто-то ее перенес. Как такое возможно? Темный Лорд взял записи в руки. Очень старые. Кто-то основательно изучал такую магию. И даже нашел два его крестража. Но вернул ему. Гарри Поттер с ним тогда. Все это странно. Почему записи отправили Северусу? Кто-то из его знакомых? Неужели сторонник Марволо? Он же и Барти помог, видимо. Они так и не поняли, как дементор провернул подобное. Все думали, что Барти поцеловали, а тот почему-то оказался у поместья Малфоев в полном порядке. 

Еще и Северус куда-то делся. Марволо не чувствовал его через метку. Подавил? Люциус, в кого Марволо пальнул Круциатусом, _как идиот мог подбросить его крестраж Уизли?_ , выяснил, что Северус продал свой дом и уволился из Хогвартса. Какого черта происходит? 

Поттер был его крестражем и сбежал. Северус то ли был его шпионом, то ли Дамблдора и тоже сбежал. Кто-то нашел его крестражи и прислал ему. Что-то он явно не понимал. Марволо хлопнул записями по столу. 

Поттер. Сбежал из-за смерти крестного. Марволо уже видел газеты. Неудивительно, мальчишка психанул. Плюс, отдал крестраж. Очевидно, он не хочет иметь дело с Темным Лордом.

Северус. Тоже сбежал. Почему? Если не хочет быть Пожирателем Смерти, то почему не на стороне Дамблдора? Или с ним что-то случилось? Он любил Лили хотя. В этом дело?

Намерение Дамблдора. Если тот знал, что мальчишка крестраж, то...

_-Старый козел пытался столкнуть меня и пацана. Чтобы мы прикончили друг друга!_

Волан-де-Морт хрипло рассмеялся. Так вот в чем дело. Все эти события в Хогвартсе. Тесты для Поттера. Дамблдор готовил его к смерти изначально. Даже без дневника. Старый ублюдок. А теперь его избранного нет. Как и крестражей. 

Дневник уничтожен, но разум Марволо в норме, уже хорошо. Камень правда пропал с кольца Мраксов. Неизвестный забрал? Волан-де-Морт пока оставил это, не так важно. Дело в Северусе. Тот любил Лили. Он узнал о плане Дамблдора, когда получил эти записи. План убийства сына Лили Эванс. Поэтому ушел. Марволо нахмурился. Ему это не нравилось. Он всегда считал, что Снейпу надо перебороть это увлечение девчонкой. 

Белла, Северус, Барти и Регулус. Он был уверен, что эти четверо его никогда не предадут. Регулус погиб, к сожалению. Наверняка работа света, просто скинули на самих Пожирателей. Белла тогда чуть несколько авроров не прикончила от бешенства. Северус теперь неизвестно где. Он всегда привлекал Марволо, если быть откровенным. Но теперь это в прошлом. Или нет? Хотя найти его надо. Темный Лорд не хотел, чтобы Дамблдор добрался до него первым.  
_______________________________________________________

Гарри с интересом исследовал книги Реджи. Он и подумать не мог, что у магов есть свои детские сказки. Ксено в красках рассказал ему о Дарах Смерти. Это напомнило ему о его собственной мантии-невидимки. Отца Луны она привела в восторг. 

-Два в хороших руках, - пропела Луна, рисуя в альбоме - но третьему не нравится, потому что руки желают другого.

-А так и не скажешь, - фыркнул Регулус. Он прекрасно понимал туманные слова девушки, очевидно.

Гарри в этот момент посмотрел на изображение Даров Смерти. Потом на грудь Реджи.

-Эм, Реджи? Камень на твоей груди?..

Реджи усмехнулся. Луна хихикнула. Ксено буквально запрыгал.

-Неужели? Неужели?

-Можно думать, что угодно. Как и о твоей мантии. Обычно мантии не держать свои свойства так долго, что передаются поколение за поколением.

Гарри неверяще посмотрел на свою мантию.

-К тому же, Поттеры потомки Игнотуса Певерелла, младшего брата. - Реджи привалился к столу. - Вот почему Дамблдор просил у твоего отца мантию.

Гарри мгновенно нахмурился. Если мантия у него, а камень у Реджи, то...

-Неужели у Дамблдора?..

-Ты ведь слышал о Гриндевальде? - Гарри кивнул. - Неизвестно, создала Дары Смерть или это были сами Певереллы, но люди верили в их силу. Искали их, убивали за них. Дары назвали проклятыми, но вина была лишь на людях. Они хотели власти и боялись смерти. Как Гриндевальд. Дамблдор был его другом и тоже участвовал в поисках. Потом из-за этого погибла сестра Дамблдора. Гриндевальд нашел палочку, а Дамблдор его победил. Но поиски не бросил, очевидно.

-Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми, - тихо заметила Луна. - Старый маг забывает это.

Гарри сжал мантию в руках. Ксено печально посмотрел на дочь. Они читали сказки Барда Бидля. _Мертвые страдали будучи вновь в этом мире._  
________________________________________________________

_Мертвые должны оставаться мертвыми._

Вот почему Реджи не использует камень. Это как зависимость. Увидишь один раз и уже не остановишься. Камень всегда с ним. Он не искушает. Напоминает о потерях. Это больно. Очень больно. Иногда Регулус чувствует, будто зелье вновь внутри него. Выворачивает кости, сжигает внутренности. Но это напоминание. _Эти люди были в его жизни._

Они не заслужили быть втянутыми в этот разочаровывающий мир вновь. Они заслужили, чтобы их _помнили._ Боль стоит этого.

Реджи разминает шею, сидя в кресле в каюте. Влад сопит, обняв подушку. Мигель смотрит в небо на палубе. _Лишь они вдвоем не спят сейчас. И оба знают об этом._ Пожиратели Смерти стали организованными. Атаки скоординированными. Он вернул себе душу. Темный Лорд не идиот. Он поймет замысел Дамблдора. Что он будет делать? Они оба?

Дамблдор ищет крестражи, но ему их уже не найти. Как и Гарри. Если он отчается достаточно, то даст знать другим? И что сделает Волан-де-Морт тогда? Столько вопросов и возможностей. Учебный год уже начался. В академии Исландии он начнется в октябре. Есть время побыть в океане. 

Забавно, что ни Реджи, ни Мигель не любят воду. Блэк наклоняет голову. Мигель зашел в свою каюту. Ему тоже пора отдохнуть. Реджи выключил свет и лег рядом с Владом.

_______________________________________________________________

Альбус потер виски. Идея была глупой. Молли решила, что Гарри вернется, если они обратятся в прессу. Уизли и Гермиона дали слезное интервью о том, как скучали по Гарри, как умоляли его вернуться, как понимали его чувства. Ответ пришел буквально на следующий день. Письмо, подписанное магией, в "Придире".

Коротко говоря, Гарри сказал им катиться в ад. Джинни видела в нем лишь Мальчика, Кто Выжил, а не человека. Рон постоянно ему завидовал, мешал говорить с другими и отворачивался от него в самый нужный момент. Молли постоянно пыталась заменить ему мать, которая _умерла_ , и мешала нормально общаться с Сириусом, единственным дорогим ему человеком. С другими Уизли он особо даже не говорил. Про близнецов он промолчал, да и те не участвовали в интервью, сказав, что поддерживают решение Гарри. Гермионе он написал говорить с людьми, а не утыкаться в книжки, из которых она никогда не поймет, что значит потерять семью. И написал, что ему не важно, что с ними теперь будет. Пусть их защищает Дамблдор, это его работа как символа света.

Молли, Джинни и Гермиона долго плакали. Рон то злился, то был подавлен. Дамблдор мог лишь вздохнуть, пока на него орали Минерва и Филиус.

-Оставь Гарри в покое, Альбус! 

-Он только потерял Сириуса! Которого ты мог спасти, черт возьми!

Этот момент ему долго припоминали. Он мог показать воспоминания о третьем курсе Гарри, чтобы оправдать Сириуса. Многие говорили, что он не сделал этого, чтобы отправить Гарри к Дурслям.

Альбус пытался обратиться к "Придире", но узнал, что Лавгуды уехали. Они управляли журналом удаленно. Так что Дамблдор не мог узнать, как они связаны с Гарри.

Гарри явно не собирался возвращаться. Альбусу нужно что-то срочно придумать. Может, ему удастся найти Северуса. Тот связан с мальчиком клятвой. Он найдет его и приведет в Хогвартс. Северус должен Альбусу, так что точно не сможет отказать.


	3. calm

Марволо Томас Слизерин. Так решил называться теперь Темный Лорд. Он тщательно проверил своих сторонников. От некоторых пришлось избавиться. Других он начал распределять по группам. Эти работают в Министерстве, эти в других местах, эти заботятся о неугодных. Они совершают набег на Азкабан, забирая всех сторонников Марволо. Им и тем, кто бежал ранее, Темный Лорд назначает целителей, которыми руководит Нарцисса. Хватит безумия в планах. Им всем нужен трезвый ум для их целей. 

Темный Лорд пока не уверен о дементорах. Ему плевать, что они нападают на маглов, но когда они захватят Министерство, с дементорами надо будет что-то сделать. Среди дементоров, что ушли с ними из Азкабана, оказался тот, кто помог Барти. Он передал мысленное послание о седовласом маге, кто попросил его о помощи. Он дал дементору два шара. Один сделал так, что Барти выглядел поцелованным. Тело Барти должны были доставить в Мунго, а потом похоронить, когда он умрет. Но шар создал видимость ранней смерти, после чего официально тело Барти захоронили, но кто-то отменил действие шара и кинул Барти к Малфоям. Второй шар оказался куда интереснее. Он содержал теплые воспоминания и чувства. Шар питал дементора лучше любой души почти три месяца. 

Марволо о таком никогда не слышал. Кто мог создать подобный артефакт? Тот же, кто прислал записи? Кто помогал Поттеру и Лавгудам, видимо. Темного Лорда порядочно насмешило интервью Уизли, но ответ Поттера особенно повеселил. Даже интересно, какое лицо было у Дамблдора?

_-Ты уходишь?_

_-Да, последи за порядком, Нагайна._

_-Вперед, лови своего принца._

Каламбурящая змея, надо же. Марволо закатил глаза в словах фамильяра.  
______________________________________________________

Северус автоматически сжал кулон в кармане мантии, выйдя из ванной и увидев Темного Лорда, стоящего у камина спальни. Тот лишь слегка повернул голову.

-Здравствуй, Северус.

Принц прищуривается. Волан-де-Морт выглядит почти как раньше. _До своего безумия._ Но это мало о чем говорит. Хотя Северус заметил изменения в тактике Пожирателей Смерти. Он привалился к стене.

-Я думал, поиски займут больше времени.

Темный Лорд пожал одним плечом, поворачиваясь к нему полностью.

-Я очень хотел найти тебя.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Северус наконец видит в красных глазах _сознание._ Темный Лорд скользнул взглядом по его мокрым волосам и мантии, обтянувшей влажное тело. Затем окинул взглядом чемодан у кровати.

-Решил покинуть страну?

-Это нынче популярно, - чуть усмехнулся Северус. - Альбус начнет войну сам, если не найдет парня.

Темный Лорд презрительно фыркает. 

-Я удивлен, что он тебя отпустил.

Теперь фыркает Северус. Слизерин кивает. Он так и думал. Северус бросил и Дамблдора. 

-Я пришел поблагодарить тебя, Северус.

Тот выгнул бровь. Только у него получалось так потрясающе выразить свои чувства одним движением брови. 

-Ты мог отдать шкатулку Дамблдору. Уничтожить. Или просто выкинуть.

Северус чуть вздохнул.

-Я думал об этом. Дамблдор этого не заслужил. Для твоей смерти этого было мало. - Он чуть наклонил голову. - Это что-то вроде точки, я бы сказал. 

Марволо смотрит на его руку. Она скрыта мантией, но ему и не надо видеть. Метки больше там нет. Просто так ее не удалить, он знает. Северус порвал связь и с Дамблдором, и с Темным Лордом.

-Я вытался выполнить обещание, - тихо сказал Слизерин.

Северус чуть прикрыл глаза.

-Она бы не отступила. Я знал об этом в глубине души. 

Марволо медленно подошел к нему вплотную. Северус напрягся, но портключ в кармане не активировал. 

-Можешь не верить, но мне жаль, - почти прошептал Темный Лорд. - Не девчонку. Нарушенное обещание. Для тебя я был готов такое выполнить.

Это больше, чем получили все люди вместе взятые, которые были в жизни Марволо. Северус знает это. 

-Я ценю это. 

Марволо касается его губ своими в легком жесте. Он слишком жаден, чтобы отпустить. Но он не хочет, чтобы Дамблдор наложил на Северуса руки. Принц был единственным, кто вызывал в Темном Лорде что-то, кроме злости и равнодушия. Северус вытащил руку из кармана, ухватив Марволо за мантию.

-Замок Слизерина, - шепчет Темный Лорд. - О нем даже Дамблдор не знает. Там ты будешь в безопасности.

-Если откажусь, ты отпустишь? - со слабой усмешкой спрашивает Северус, зная ответ.

Слизерин качает головой. Он был готов сохранить жизнь той, которую Северус так любил, а он сам ненавидел. Но он не готов отпустить. Он худший из людей. Убийца, ночной кошмар для многих. Поэтому он не притворяется. Он не причинит больше вреда, но удержит силой, если понадобится. Он жадный и ревнивый. Он своим не делится. 

Северус внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Видит того, кто когда-то ему нравился. Тогда он думал, что Темный Лорд мог стать еще одним значимым человеком для него. Принц кивает. 

-Мой чемодан уже собран.

Марволо махнул рукой, отчего чемодан захлопнулся и подъехал к ним. Слизерин достал собственный портключ, крепко сжав руку Северуса. Метки может больше и нет, но зельевар все еще _его_.  
______________________________________________________

Реджи приоткрывает глаза, все так же обнимая сопящего Влада. Он помнит рисунок Луны этим вечером. Две змеи, свернувшиеся вместе. С красными глазами у одной, с почти черными у другой. Блэк усмехается. _Честное слово._ Он вновь закрыл глаза. Ему некуда спешить.  
____________________________________________________________

Гарри усиленно занимается по книгам. У него явные дыры в знаниях истории, зельеварения и австрологии. И он даже не изучал руны или что-то подобное. А ведь ему надо поступить в академию, ориентированную именно на знания. Ксено задумчиво трет подбородок.

-А ты хочешь именно на шестой курс? Раз тебе не давали учиться, ты можешь поступить и на младший курс.

-Так можно? - удивился Гарри. - Я не против. Я особо не учился в Хогвартсе. Пытался выжить обычно. 

-Можно, - кивнул Регулус. - Четвертый или пятый тебе подойдут. В академии восемь курсов, потому что у них конкретная программа. Зельевары, ликвидаторы заклятий, археологи, все такое. Их специальности требуют долгого изучения и определенного мастерства даже на ранних стадиях. 

У Луны не будет проблем, Гарри и сам это понимает. Он знает, что его подруга очень умна. Он надеется, что в академии над ней не будут смеяться. По крайне мере, он будет с ней. Сама Луна хочет заняться изучением магических существ.

-Какие рога, - удивленно говорит Луна, отрываясь от мольберта. - Реджи, у твоего друга очень острые зубы.

-А то, - усмехается тот. Он поясняет Гарри. - Вайрок, охотник за головами и темными тварями. 

Видимо, Вайрок охотится за тварями, а Реджи за знаниями. Они часто работают вместе. 

-Мы скоро прибудем в Исландию, посмотрим там дома. 

Реджи трет руку, которую ему отлежал Влад, и смотрит газету.

-Что ж. Дамблдор отходит от шока, вероятно. Интервью Уизли дорого ему обошлось.

Гарри фыркнул. Он все еще не мог поверить, что те пытались давить на жалость и чувство вины. Они даже посмели Сириуса приплести. 

-Атаки Пожирателей более скоординированны. Кое-кто наконец в себя пришел. - Реджи и Луна задумчиво улыбаются. - Пора Дамблдору потерять лицо.  
____________________________________________________

В "Придире" вышла статья, рассказывающая, как директор Хогвартса игнорировал жестокое обращение с детьми. Там были показания бывших и нынешних студентов. Как их травмы и просьбы остаться в Хогвартсе на лето игнорировал Дамблдор. Министерство начало проверять всех студентов. Кто выделялся со странными травмами, тут же отправлялся в Мунго. Опекунами таких детей быстро занимались авроры. 

Еще нескольких студентов забрали из школы, потому что родители больше не доверяли штату. Профессора были безутешны. Альбусу вынесли предупреждение. Его не увольняли лишь из-за возвращения Волан-де-Морта. Да и то атаки Пожирателей Смерти приходились теперь либо на тех, кто жестоко обращался с другими, либо на наиболее кричащих о темных магах, либо на сторонников Дамблдора. В сентябре были убиты Арабелла и Нимфадора, Ремус пропал. На поиски последнего даже никто сил не тратил. 

Альбус пытался что-то узнать в Министерстве, но от него отмахивались. Руфус замалчивал об атаках Пожирателей и хватал всех подозрительных магов, кто в итоге оказывался невиновен. Все это поднимало волну возмущения среди магического населения. Возмущение приходилось и на Дамблдора. Вместо того, чтобы защищать детей, он просто страдал какой-то ерундой. 

Альбус попытался найти Северуса. Смог выйти на предков его матери. Но особняк Принцев оказался продан к его приходу. Неужели Северус покинул страну? Но как же метка? Ведь Том найдет его. Или он его уже убил? 

Сам Том не появлялся. Это тревожило Альбуса. Он прятал крестражи или делал еще? Искал Гарри? Одновременно с этим Альбус был отчасти рад. Пока Волан-де-Морт прятался, он мог искать Гарри и крестражи сам. Как только он найдет мальчика, все наладится. Гарри выполнит свой долг. Даже если ему не удастся победить Тома, тот сам уничтожит свой крестраж. Альбус просто найдет остальные, может, заручится помощью Гермионы. Он же победил Геллерта. Он сможет одолеть Тома в дуэли, если у того не останется крестражей.

Но нужно спешить. Директор Хогвартса начал терять авторитет. Конечно, события в школе были немного слишком, но необязательно было забирать детей из семей. Любые разногласия можно решить мирно. Разве строгое воспитание вредило кому-то? Как только Альбус выполнит свой план, все образуется. Детей вернут в школу, ведь Хогвартс одна из лучших магических школ в мире. Все увидят, что Альбус знает мир лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Свет всегда прав.  
____________________________________________________________

Исландия разительно отличалась от Британии. Гарри был только в Англии вообще-то, но знал, что в остальной стране было не лучше. В Исландии был горный воздух, потрясающие виды, спокойные люди и много пространства. Реджи помог им найти дом, который Гарри и Лавгуды решили снимать вместе. Ксено сказал, что осмотрит страну и решит, переезжать ли совсем или обойтись съемным домом. 

Конечно, в Исландии было свое подобие Косого Переулка, но именно подобие. Там было больше пространства и меньше людей. Никакой толкучки. Это навело Гарри на мысль.

-В Британии же только одно место, где могут закупаться маги?

-Еще бы, - хмыкнул Регулус, точно угадывая его мысли. - С древности так. Магам и в голову не приходит создать еще одно. Как же. Больше работы Министерству, больше выбора, когда маги покупают все для школы в последний момент. Что ты видел в свои годы, еще нормально. Из-за войны многие погибли, переехали или не хотели заводить семьи. Представь, что там творилось до войны.

Гарри даже содрогнулся. Он терпеть не мог толпу. Пока Косой Переулок его завораживал, толкучка сводила на нет все хорошие чувства. Он не мог даже думать, насколько это могло быть хуже.

Гарри в итоге решил попробовать поступить на пятый курс. Они с Луной сдали экзамен в местном отделении Гринготтса. Даже для пятого курса он был жестким для Гарри. Очевидно, насколько академия заботилась о знаниях. Он не был уверен, что сдал даже на удовлетворительно. Но его приняли, как и Луну.

-Имя не станем скрывать? - обеспокоился мистер Лавгуд. - Гарри не найдут?

-Нет, вот почему мы приехали сюда. Больше, чем о знаниях, здесь пекутся только о безопасности. Как только они поймут, в какой опасности Гарри и Луна, сделают все, чтобы их не нашли. Это относится и к другим студентам. Но, Гарри, ты можешь взять фамилию Сириуса.

У Гарри расширились глаза.

-Правда? Ты не против?

-Мне то что? Я ей не пользуюсь.

Гарри Джеймс Блэк. Гарри выдохнул, увидев свои документы. Он так хотел семью с Сириусом. Но теперь носит фамилию мертвого крестного отца. Он некоторое время думал о камне на груди Реджи, но Луна была права. Если он увидит Сириуса и родителей, то не остановится. Он не представлял, как Реджи жил с искушением.

-Он понимает, - как-то сказала Луна с печалью в голосе. - Мертвые заслужили, чтобы их помнили, даже если больно.

Это было очень больно. Гарри едва мог смотреть на фотографии без слез.

________________________________________________________________________

Марволо внимательно читал документы, краем уха слыша визг из другой комнаты. Его люди в Министерстве тщательно отслеживали всех детей, оставшихся без опекунов. Взяв Министерство, они возьмутся за Хогвартс. Дамблдору пора потесниться. Он поморщился, когда визг резанул слух. Как только Люпин попал на Гриффиндор? Хотя Фенрир и правда сейчас очень зол. Оборотень ненавидел тех, кто издевался над детьми. И тот, кого он сам обратил, был в курсе такого отношения по отношению к студентам школы. 

Марволо и сам был в бешенстве. Тупая псина забыла свое зелье и чуть не зацепила Северуса. _Опять._ Только мысль, что Северус сейчас в замке Слизерина, не давала сорваться. Он оставит это Сивому. 

Слизерин отложил документ и взялся за пергамент. Освобожденным из Азкабана уже лучше, скоро они вступят в дело. Правда Марволо пришлось иметь жесткий разговор с Беллой. Та всегда была им одержима, но теперь он пресек это на корню. Не хотелось бы ее убивать, но она могла выкинуть что-то по отношению к Северусу. _Этого_ Марволо не потерпит. К счастью, Беллатриса почувствовала это сама. С помощью целителей ее разум более или менее вернулся в норму и женщина проводила больше время с мужем теперь. 

Марволо различил мольбы Люпина. Очевидно, Фенрир решил показать щенку его место. Люпин будет жить как бета без прав, в стае, не отличающейся любовью к подобным. К тому же, у Люпина должен быть партнер, кто будет контролировать каждое его действие. _Отлично._ Иначе Марволо сам с ним разберется. 

Теперь он мог сосредоточиться на людях Дамблдора. Тонкс или Уизли?


	4. silence

Академия разительно отличается от Хогвартса. Студенты спокойные и невозмутимые, профессора понимающие и все четко объясняющие. Никаких баллов, призраков или дуэлей в коридорах. Гарри с головой погружается в учебу, дорвавшись наконец. Луна не отстает, но она уже зацепила Илью Кароо, учителя по изучению магических существ, так что он занимается с ней отдельно. Еще у Луны уже появились друзья. Очевидно, никого не смущает ее броский внешний вид или туманные слова. Гарри вздохнул с облегчением и взялся за книги. Он сам не спешил заводить знакомства. У него никогда не было _настоящих_ друзей, кроме Луны, поэтому он не знает, как говорить с другими.

Профессора знают его первое имя, но не говорят об этом. Директор Каллахан сразу сказал Гарри, что здесь его не достанут ни Темный Лорд, ни Дамблдор. Последнее волнует всех больше, кстати. Оно и понятно. Если Гарри не участвует в войне, то Волан-де-Морту нет смысла за ним охотиться. А вот Дамблдор наоборот. Очевидно, он хотел, чтобы Гарри отдал свою жизнь ради победы. _Десять раз._

Гарри не знает, чего хочет в жизни. Он не думал много об этом. Барти-младший ранее натолкнул его мысли на должность аврора, но теперь? Гарри не особо хотел работать в Министерстве, которое само его едва не убило. Он решил просто учиться. В конце концов, Реджи даже не закончил школу и отправился в путешествие. Ему это нравилось. Он жил, как того хотел сам. Видя такой пример, Гарри не волновался за свое будущее. Он тоже мог отправиться в путь однажды.  
_______________________________________________

-Овощи!

-Пей морковный сок, он полезен для детей.

Реджи зашел в каюту, видя невозмутимого Вайрока и дымящегося Влада. Разумеется, каюта была полна овощей. Мигель подозрительно разглядывал помидоры. Вайрок просто закатил глаза, обнимая Реджи. 

-В Британии весело?

-А как же.

Регулус знал, что половина Министерства уже подчиняется Темному Лорду. Магическое население было открыто недовольно Дамблдором. На посту тому долго не продержаться. 

-Почему овощи? - зашипел Влад.

-Я и фрукты принес, - удивленно сказал Вайрок.

-Это фруктовое дерево!

-Тебе не все равно, есть с тарелки или с дерева?

Регулус прошел к столу, сдвигая в сторону непонятный корнеплод и беря в руки бумаги. Скоро Дамблдор начнет действовать активнее. Реджи заметил новую газету. На Уизли напали. Все живы, но Молли и Билл получили ранения. Все на первой полосе. Дамблдор хотел, чтобы Гарри это увидел? _Не повезло старику._

-Дементоры на стороне красноглазого, - заметил Мигель, выбрав наконец себе помидорку.

-Неплохо.

У Министерства и так проблемы, поскольку дементоры атаковали студентов на третьем курсе парнишки. И Долорес Амбридж. Реджи усмехнулся, доставая из ящика золотистый шар.  
______________________________________________

Северус с удовлетворением просматривал газету, растянувшись на кровати. Статья о раскрытии преступлений Долорес Амбридж наделала много шума недавно. Использование Черного пера на студентах, нелепые наказания, посылание дементоров к невиновным. Всплыло, что именно она отправила дементоров к Гарри Поттеру, из-за чего его едва не исключили. Дементоры, что были посланы к нему, были те же, что еще остались с Министерством, так что они подтвердили информацию. Амбридж кинули в Азкабан, а Министерство получило еще больше негодования в свой адрес.

Марволо с тихим стуком зашел в комнату и усмехнулся.

-Уже видел? Скоро Скримджеру самому придется оставить свой пост. 

-И марать руки не придется.

Марволо сел на кровать и наклонился, касаясь щеки Северуса губами. Тот чуть усмехнулся.

-Дамблдор еще не выступил?

-Он занят отбиванием обвинений. Он должен был засечь Черное перо. 

Слизерин сместился, отчего его Медальон выскользнул из-под мантии. Северус перевел на него взгляд, но промолчал. Марволо тоже. Единственный, кто знал о Медальоне, это домовик Регулуса. Но как он покинул пещеру? Слизерин лишь недавно понял, что заговаривал пещеру на людей, не эльфов. Но кого тот привел? Регулуса? Ведь парень погиб чуть позже после этого. Погиб ли? Убит светом? Как он бы смог покинуть пещеру, если пошел туда? 

Северус сжал его руку. Марволо даже не испытал злости, что тот поймал его мысли. Крестражей больше нет. Нет смысла идти в ту пещеру. Хотя Дамблдор об этом не знает. Интересно, если он найдет пещеру, то как поступит? Северус с улыбкой погладил Марволо по предплечью. Похоже, Дамблдора ожидал неприятный сюрприз.  
__________________________________________________________

Еще несколько студентов забрали из Хогвартса. Минерва уже даже не разговарила с Альбусом. Ей надоели его лживые обещания. Филиус тоже был мрачнее тучи. Они должны были защищать детей от Темного Лорда, так почему дети страдали от них самих? Штат смотрел на Дамблдора злыми глазами. Такими темпами школа опустеет до того, как в нее якобы явится Волан-де-Морт.

Альбус не мог сказать, что тот занимался созданием крестражей. Директор понял, что Том стремился к семи. Возможно, с Гарри их будет восемь. 

Молли и Билл все еще были в Мунго. Тонксы отгородили себя от Альбуса. Они винили его в смерти дочери. Дамблдор уже заговорил школу, чтобы дементоры не подлетели близко. Наверняка Том использует их для нападения. 

-Ты нашел Северуса? - как-то спросил Флитвик.

-Нет, - покачал головой Альбус. - Боюсь, Темный Лорд уже добрался до него.

Иначе и быть не могло. Том бы никогда не позволил Северусу уйти из Хогвартса, ведь тот был единственным шпионом внутри стен школы. Видимо, Темный Лорд как-то раскрыл Северуса. Учитывая как Тома исказили крестражи, он бы не оставил бывшего подчиненного в живых. 

Альбус отчаянно искал крестражи. Он знал, что Том нашел реликвии основателей. Вот только, где он мог их спрятать? У своих подчиненных? Вряд ли. Он доверял только Люциусу, Северусу и Беллатрисе. Северус сказал, что Том ему ничего не доверял. А когда Лестрейнджи были в Азкабане, их дома обыскали на предмет темных артефактов. Значит, подчиненные отпадали. 

Альбус нашел темный ритуал поиска людей. Ему были нужны редкие ингредиенты, кровь из дома Поттеров и кровь Фоукса. Но так он сможет найти Гарри. Мальчик достаточно нагулялся. Пора ему вспомнить свой долг.

К сожалению, перед этим пресса осветила его историю с Геллертом. Как они были друзьями. Как девиз Альбуса на самом деле девиз Геллерта, с которым тот убивал людей. Репутация Дамблдора стремительно падала вниз. Он должен поспешить, пока Том не воспользовался шансом.  
__________________________________________________________

Пожиратели тихо брали Министерство. Половина того и так состояла из них. Но все были заняты, поэтому не заметили, как две тени в кофтах с капюшонами промчались до Комнаты смерти. Реджи снял с шеи камень и поднес к Арке. 

-Сириус Блэк.

Шепот стал громче. Влад оскалился. Камень тряхнуло, как и дым, образующий Арку. Реджи не думал, сработает или нет, просто делал. В дыму проявились смутные очертания. Реджи и Влад одновременно выбросили руки вперед, едва пропуская пальцы скводь дым, но схватили того, кто был внутри. Они резко потянули на себя, швыряя тело назад. Реджи схватил Влада за плечо, когда того дернуло к Арке ближе. _Тем более не его._

Шепот утих. Регулус вернул камень в цепочку и махнул рукой. Тело Сириуса превратилось в черного хомячка. Не могут же они нестись к выходу с телом. Портключи не работали из-за чар Темного Лорда. Сжав хомячка в руках, Реджи понесся к выходу, Влад за ним. Пара дементоров превосходно расчищала им путь, поскольку люди прыгали в сторону от них. Выскочив из здания, Влад схватил старшего мага за кофту и активировал портключ. _Их дело сделано._

Люди забавные существа. Они так громко кричат о том, что их пугает, и всячески этого избегают. Но когда их что-то разочаровывает, то они легко сдаются своему страху. Кто бы подумал, что смена руководства Министерства вызовет так мало шума? Стоило указать на ошибки идола света, как люди закрыли глаза на то, что ими теперь управляет тьма. Чьи ошибки свежее, тот и проиграет. 

Люди знают, кто в Министерстве. Но говорят лишь те, кто еще верит в Дамблдора. Забавно, как их осталось мало. Когда их начнут затыкать, останется еще меньше. Пока людей не трогают, их все устраивает. Как только Темный Лорд сделает их жизнь лучшне, они начнут уважать его. Как это было с Дамблдором и Гриндевальдом. Старику сделовало помнить об этом, когда он решил пожертвовать Гарри Поттером, чтобы остаться символом света.


	5. blood

Боль пронзила тело Гарри, отчего он едва успел схватиться за стеллаж, оседая на пол с заглушенным стоном. В библиотеке куда больше людей, чем в Хогвартсе, поэтому к нему тут же подлетает знакомый семикурсник. 

-Миссис Кольт! Гарри, что такое?

-Больно... все тело... - прошептал тот, сжимая грудь.

-Август, сюда!

Гарри чувствует, как его положили на пол. Он слышит голос медика, раздающего приказы. Подросток зажмуривается, пока Август накладывает на него чары.

-Какие-то темные чары. Кто-то колдует на расстоянии. Где Байон?

Гарри почувствовал запах персиков. Духи Луны. 

-Я связалась с Реджи, - тихо говорит она, поглаживая Гарри по голове.

Это хорошо. Гарри выдыхает. Боль отступает. Похоже, он на время выпал из реальности, потому что он открыл глаза уже в лазарете. Луна сидит с ним на кровати, держа телефон, что ей подарил Регулус. Тот был защищен от воздействия магии, поэтому Лавгуд могла использовать его в академии. Телефон Гарри остался в сумке. Поттер заметил свой рюкзак на стуле. 

-Гарри, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Август.

-Нормально, только слабость какая-то. Что случилось?

Медик почти оскалился.

-Магия поиска. Очень темная. В такой требуется кровь родственников того, кого ищут, кровь феникса и много всего. Ритуал запретили еще лет триста назад из-за опасности.

-Дамблдор, - сразу понял Гарри. - У него есть феникс. 

В лазарет быстро вошел директор академии. Он выглядел спокойным, но в глазах плясало бешенство.

-Из-за защиты Реджи поиск сработал не полностью, - сказал Байон. - Мы заблокировали магию, но Реджи попросил подменить сигнал. Отправить куда-то в океан.

\- На "Игнатус"? - нахмурился Гарри. - Фрегат Мигеля ведь в океане...

-Все хорошо, - сказала Луна, опасно сверкнув глазами. - Они покажут, что старому магу не стоило тебя искать.

Ловушка. Гарри сжал ее руку. Он знал, что Реджи и его семья сильны, но боялся думать о потере и его. Не после Сириуса. Подросток сжал зубы. _Чертов Дамблдор._  
___________________________________________________________________________

Аластор Грюм, Кингсли Бруствер, Рубеус Хагрид и два неизвестных прибыли на фрегат "Игнатус" посреди ночи. 

Вайрок широко усмехнулся, обнажая зубы. Влад оскалился, окруженный дымом. Мигель повел плечом, пока его черты все больше становились волчьими. Реджи со светящимися белыми глазами поднял руку с палочкой, по которой уже потекли капли его крови из-за заноз от необработанной древесины. 

Глаза Грюма лишь успели расшириться от страха, потом его голова покатилась с плеч. Кингсли даже не успел вытащить палочку, когда когти вонзились в его грудину. Неизвестные не успели уклониться от белой шипастой цепи, ударившей буквально из воздуха. Хагрид успел лишь шарахнуться назад, когда на него налетели сразу две тени со звериными очертаниями. Он увидел лишь рога и волчью шерсть. 

-И это все? - лениво спросил Вайрок, вытирая рот.

Мигель мотнул головой, убирая собственные клыки.

-Скучно.

Реджи покрутил шеей. Влад уже тыкал в тела палочкой Вайрока. 

-На них даже чар нет.

-Люди Дамблдора, - посмеялся Реджи. - Должны были забрать парня силой, пока действовали по-геройски. Типично. 

-Пошлем сигнал от их имени? Палочки то при них. 

Они усмехнулись. Мигель махнул рукой к перилам. Внизу уже собрались акулы. Зверям плевать, кто хороший, а кто плохой.  
________________________________________________

Альбус почти приплясывал от нетерпения. Наконец-то все возвращалось в норму. Он нашел место, где хранился один из крестражей Тома. В пещере, в чаше с ядом. Так как Альбус не мог рисковать своей жизнью, пока не найдет остальные, извлечением вещи придется заняться Рону. Ничего, это ради общего блага. Мальчик будет героем, когда все закончится. 

И ему удалось найти Гарри. Не самые точные координаты, что-то мешало чарам, но приблизительные. В океане. Значит, Гарри путешествовал магловским способом, на корабле. Аластор и авроры найдут его и вернут, а Хагрид поможет. Ведь они с Гарри друзья. Гарри точно не откажется пойти с Хагридом. 

Альбус мельком посмотрел на насест Фоукса. Феникс не был склонен давать свою кровь для ритуала. Альбус это понимал, ведь ритуал был из темной магии, но у него не осталось выбора. Дав кровь, Фоукс улетел. Директор не мог его почувствовать. Сам прилетит, когда все успокоится. Аластор уже прислал письмо, подписанное магией. На корабле с Гарри было много маглов и несколько магов, поэтому им придется задержаться немного. Но на Грюма можно положиться. 

Альбусу осталось лишь немного подождать. И тогда все увидят, что он знает лучше, чем кто-либо.  
_________________________________________________________

Гарри думал, что это сон. Это невозможно. Сириус упал в Арку Смерти на его глазах. _Сириус умер._ Тогда почему Гарри видит его в палате исландской больницы, куда его привел Реджи? 

-Гарри! - расплылся в улыбку Сириус. - Не знаю, что сказать... Я правда думал, что умер...

Гарри бросается вперед и буквально впечатывается в крестного всем телом. Тот резко выдыхает, обхватив его руками.

-Я видел, как ты умер... - прошептал Гарри. Его глаза щипало. - Мне сказали, из Арки не возвращаются...

Он больше не смог ничего сказать. По его щекам потекли слезы. Его плечи затряслись от рыданий. Сириус вжал его в себя сильнее, сам смаргивая слезы. Он помнил, как в него попало заклинание. Как Гарри кричал. А потом был холод. Жуткий холод целую вечность. Пока его не схватили теплые руки и не дернули. 

Сириус очнулся в больнице, не понимая, что происходит. Он был в Исландии из всех мест. Ему дали газеты из Британии. _Он не должен был верить Альбусу._ Он должен был защищать своего крестника. После к нему пришел Регулус. _Его мертвый младший брат._ Сириус правда думал, что умер, и видит какой-то странный сон. Но нет. _Реджи_ был реален. Он помогал Гарри. Он защищал Гарри и Лавгудов. _От Альбуса._ Регулус рассказал ему все. Крестражи, Альбус, Гарри. Как Дамблдор хотел пожертвовать Гарри, еще даже не зная о крестражах. Если бы они не были в Исландии, то Сириус бы понесся убивать Дамблдора. _Старый ублюдок хотел убить его крестника._

Реджи сказал, что Гарри пока в академии, а самому Сириусу надо немного подлечиться, чтобы не выглядеть, как труп. _Сказал мертвец._ Прежде чем Регулус смог рассказать Гарри, Дамблдор попытался найти того с помощью темной магии. Сириус никогда не видел его тихого и слабого брата таким убийственно спокойным. Его жажда крови вызывала дрожь по позвоночнику. Реджи ушел на ночь. Вернулся он уже с Гарри. 

Теперь Сириус держал в руках рыдающего подростка, пока сам не сдерживал слез. _Он умер, а Гарри остался совсем один._ Они с трудом успокоились. Реджи дал им салфетки. 

-Я позаботился о лечении Сириуса, - сказал он, будто не покидал палату, пока два человека в ней рыдали навзрыд. - Ты побудешь здесь еще несколько недель. Сестра Байона займется бумагами об опекунстве. Вы станете семьей к Рождеству без проблем. 

Гарри сглотнул, не веря в происходящее.

-Реджи, Арка... Как ты смог?

Тот постучал по камню на груди. Гарри почти обвис от облегчения. _Это не сон._

-Спасибо, - прошептал он. На большее у него даже сил не было. 

-Останься здесь сегодня. Завтра тебя заберет Кароо. Научи Сириуса пользоваться мобильным. - Реджи встал. - Меня не будет некоторое время.

Гарри сел ровнее.

-Вы ведь заманили людей Дамблдора на корабль Мигеля?

Реджи наклонил голову.

-Не думай об этом, ребенок. Ты и Сириус здесь. Дела Британии остаются в Британии.

Он вышел, а Гарри сжал в руках коробку с салфетками. Те люди мертвы. Он прекрасно об этом знал. И не испытывал угрызений совести. Они собирались привести его на убой. Чтобы спасти свои жизни. Сириус дотянулся до его руки.

-Реджи сказал мне все в общих чертах. Расскажешь больше?

Гарри кивнул. Сириус должен знать, как свет отвернулся от них обоих.  
_______________________________________________________

Филиус приказал всем студентам разойтись по гостиным факультета. Он прекрасно чувствовал изменения в магии вокруг. Фоукс уже несколько дней не покидал его кабинет. _Альбус зашел слишком далеко, очевидно._ Флитвик заговорил жилые площади Хогвартса, чтобы студенты не смогли их покинуть. Он не позволит Альбусу втянуть их в этот беспорядок. Помона и Гораций быстро помогли с чарами. Минерве Филиус ничего не сказал. Пока она искренне раскаивалась в том, что столько проглядела, она слишком верила в директора Хогвартса. _Сюда бы Северуса._ Филиус надеялся, что тот жив на самом деле.

К ночи чары вокруг Хогвартса треснули. Альбус гордо вышел из замка, сопровождаемый Минервой. Филиус, Помона и Гораций встали чуть дальше от них. За едва видимым защитным куполом, у озера, стояли Пожиратели Смерти. Без масок.

-Похоже, Том потерял терпение, - начал Альбус.

-Скорее, его потерял новый Министр Магии.

Перед Пожирателями стоял высокий мужчина с бордовыми глазами и темными волосами.

-Марволо Слизерин, - представился он. - Не читаете газеты, директор Хогвартса?

Альбус побледнел. Невозможно.

-Том, - выдохнул он. - Это невозможно. 

Мужчина наклонил голову. 

-Вот как? Но я прямо перед тобой, Дамблдор.

Это так. Волан-де-Морт вновь выглядел как человек. Это невозможно без возвращения души. Но для этого нужно раскаяние, что может убить человека. Кроме внешности, ничего не изменилось. Том не мог раскаяться. Хотя Альбус не знал, сколько точно крестражей он сделал. Даже к лучшему. 

-И правда, - кивнул Дамблдор, успокаиваясь. Скоро прибудут Аластор с Гарри. - К сожалению, ты всегда спешил. Ты знаешь, что Хогвартс не пропустит тех, чьи мысли направлены на причинение вреда обитателям замка.

-Забавно. Тогда почему ты еще там, когда собирался пожертвовать мальчишкой?

Альбус замер. Темный Лорд усмехнулся.

-Думал, я не догадаюсь? Что ты свалил все проблемы на своего _избранного_ , пока сам отсиживался в замке? Где он, кстати? Гарри Поттер?

-Гарри сделает все, чтобы остановить тебя, Том, - покачал головой Дамблдор. - Здесь его семья.

Пожиратели фыркнули. Альбус с ужасом заметил среди них Барти-младшего. Как это возможно?

-Ну конечно, - хохотнул Крауч. - То-то его так все дружно бросили, когда его имя вылетело из кубка. Ты даже подмену своего дружка при этом не заметил.

Альбус нахмурился, но не успел ничего сказать. Озеро пошло волнами и раздался треск. Чары невидимости спали с огромного фрегата, стоящего у берега. Что-то описало дугу в воздухе и упало к ногам Альбуса. Директор сделал шаг назад, когда увидел, что это голова Аластора. Минерва зажала рот рукой.

_-Ближе к делу._

На носовой части корабля сидел мужчина с седыми волосами. Рядом стоял еще мужчина с серебряными глазами. 

-Я не ценю людей, вторгающихся на мой корабль, - равномерно произнес он. - Особенно, когда они используют темные ритуалы для поиска детей.

Альбус стал мертвенно-бледным. Филиус нахмурился, но его глаза были прикованы к белоглазому незнакомцу. Тот подался вперед.

-Думали, я позволю убить крестника моего глупого братца, профессор Дамблдор?

-Регулус Блэк, - слабо произнес директор.

Пожиратели будто окаменели. Но Темный Лорд едва ли выглядел удивленным. 

-Старик таки что-то выкинул? - поинтересовался он.

-О да, - кивнул Регулус. - Ритуал кровавого поиска, запрещенный триста лет назад из-за опасности для того, кого ищут. Мне любопытно, феникс после него еще жив?

-Жив, - ответил Флитвик, - но предпочитает теперь быть у меня.

Альбус ошарашенно взглянул на маленького профессора. Блэк усмехнулся. Минерва повернулась к Филиусу.

-Фоукс у тебя? Что это значит?

-Что Альбус сделал что-то действительно отвратительное.

Тот встряхнулся.

-Вовсе нет, Филиус. Я лишь пытался найти Гарри. Только ему по силам закончить начатое. - Альбус посмотрел на Регулуса. - Регулус, так ты забрал Гарри? Мой мальчик, это...

Глаза человека рядом с Регулусом сверкнули. Его зрачки сузились.

-Ближе. К делу. - Голос серебряноглазого разнесся по территории. - Мы сюда не для бесед явились. 

Регулус прищурился.

-Гарри уже сказал, что не отдает жизнь за свет. Отдавай собственную, Дамблдор. Больше у тебя все равно ничего нет. Весь твой план строился на смерти Гарри. Без него ты уже проиграл.

Темный Лорд с усмешкой посмотрел на Дамблдора.

-У меня никогда не было причин убивать Поттера, не так ли? Или скорее, я не должен был убивать его, чтобы _жить._ Или ты все еще отрицаешь очевидное?

Альбус с толикой страха сунул руку в карман, доставая медальон. Темный Лорд наклонил голову. Регулус растянул губы в улыбке. 

-Что-то интересное там, директор? Я бы сказал выглядит как Медальон Слизерина, но тот ведь у нового Лорда Слизерина, не так ли?

Марволо с насмешливой ухмылкой вытянул Медальон из-за ворота.

-И правда.

-Как же... - Дамблдор тряхнул головой. - Это не имеет значения, Том. Я знаю, что ты сделал крестражи. Тебе не победить.

Глаза Флитвика сузились, пока Гораций побледнел.

-Как забавно, Альбус, - медленно сказал профессор заклинаний. - С крестражами человек не может умереть. Так почему ты постоянно кидал Гарри в опасность? - Глаза Флитвика угрожающе сверкнули. - Хотел, чтобы Гарри и Темный Лорд убили друг друга?

Альбус вздрогнул, отчего Минерва зашипела от злости. Даже Помона выглядела взбешенной. Темный Лорд прищурился.

-Знаешь, Дамблдор, а ведь я изначально очень хорошо спрятал вещь в твоих руках. Там было _смертельно_ опасно. Но ты в порядке. Тогда кто же достал медальон? 

Минерва почти задрожала.

-Где Рон Уизли, Альбус? Ты забрал его куда-то еще несколько дней назад.

Флитвик сжал зубы. Он был прав, когда добавлял еще чары на комнаты студентов. _Чтобы все это слышали._

-Это для общего блага, Минерва...

- _Это девиз Гриндевальда, -_ прошипела та. - И кто здесь Темный Лорд точно?

Дамблдор аж вздрогнул. Марволо поднял руку с палочкой. И купол вокруг Хогвартса пошел трещинами.

-Я спокойно могу быть здесь, Дамблдор. В конце концов, моей целью было не причинять боль обитателям, а _защитить магов._

Флитвик направил палочку на Дамблдора. Тот дернулся.

-Фоукс!

Тишина. Глаза Альбуса расширились от страха. Регулус усмехнулся. _Флитвик был единственным достойным учителем в этой школе._ Мигель усмехнулся и пошел в каюту капитана. Реджи спрыгнул вниз. Барти тут же кинулся к нему с объятиями. 

-Только мой братишка мог подкупить дементора, - пропел он.

Реджи потер его спину и глянул на Марволо.

-Полагаю, Северус сделал выбор.

-Да, - кивнул тот. - Спасибо. - Он видел камень на груди экс-подчиненного. Но теперь он помнил, что некоторые вещи лучше оставить в тайне. - Филиус?

Тот кивнул.

-Я запечатал студентов в их жилых зонах. Альбус достаточно им навредил. Северус в порядке?

-Более чем. Рад, что обошлось без крови. Пора наконец очистить это место от ошибок Дамблдора.

Тот дернулся за палочкой, но Марволо оглушил его заклинанием. Регулус усмехнулся.

-Я оставляю все вам. У вас будет много дел в ближайшее время.


	6. funny

С чарами Филиуса и последующими событиями взятие Хогвартса Темным Лордом было таким же тихим, как и ситуация с Министерством. Многие даже выдохнули с облегчением. Темная сторона или светлая, кого заботит, если они просто смотрят со стороны. Отсутствие войны их единственная забота.

Новый Министр Магии Британии заметно ужесточил Статут о секретности. За маглорожденными магами пристально наблюдали. Их магловские опекуны не могли разглашать информацию о магии больше. _Даже случайно._ В Министерстве добавили отдел, следящий за детьми с проявлением магии. Их семьи проверялись. Если там были признаки жестокого обращения, детей забирали, с их родственниками и опекунами разбирались. 

Хогвартс тоже претерпел изменения. Половину штата уволили. Минерву попросили уйти в отставку, что она приняла. Никто не хотел повторения ее слепой веры. Нашли новых профессоров, добавили предметы. Каждый год проводился полный медицинский осмотр студентов. Любые склоки между факультетами сразу пресекались. К счастью, с правдой о Дамблдоре Гриффиндор больше не создавал проблем, ведь именно из-за этого факультета зачастую возникали ссоры. Директором стал Северус Слизерин, его замом Филиус Флитвик. 

Альбуса судили перед Визенгамотом. Под сывороткой тот признал, что собирался пожертвовать Гарри, чтобы победить Темного Лорда. Экс-директора кинули в Азкабан. Дементоров заметно поубавилось, поскольку Марволо не хотел их бесчинства теперь. К счастью, Реджи показал способ сбора хороших воспоминаний в шары для питания существ, так что дементоры не жаловались. 

Были те, кто кричал о невиновности Дамблдора. Но это были те, кто просто не хотел изменений в мире. У самого Альбуса даже сторонников не осталось. Уизли были просто раздавлены тем, что он пожертвовал Роном, чтобы достать медальон из чаши с ядом. Грейнджер быстро покинула страну вместе с родителями. 

Может, меры Марволо и были жесткими, но они были действенными. У магических детей были хорошие и любящие дома. Маглы не знали о магии. Маги были в безопасности наконец. Кто не хотел такой режим, были вольны покинуть Британию. Но со временем все вновь стали спокойными.

Никто никого не убивал, в школе никто не дрался из-за различия в факультетах. Так чего жаловаться? Все предпочли закрыть глаза на прошлое Темного Лорда, ставшего Министром. Он был одним из лучших Министров теперь. У Дамблдора тоже темное прошлое, но его же приняли. _Его ошибки были свежее в умах людей._

Гарри мог понять, почему Реджи знал, чем все закончится. Человеческая натура изменчивая вещь. Они поклоняются тому, кто сделал что-то для них. Они бы закрыли глаза на смерть Гарри Поттера, если бы сами выжили, восхваляли его героизм и мудрость Дамблдора. Сириус так ему и сказал об этом. Крестный Гарри явно разочаровался в своем кумире еще в Азкабане. 

Сириус и Гарри поселились в Исландии с Лавгудами. Путешествовали, учились. Жили. Гарри прекрасно знал, что с Дамблдором вокруг это бы было невозможно. Тот пожертвовал Сириусом без задней мысли. Он бы заставил Гарри искать крестражи, а потом идти на смерть. 

Реджи лишь смеялся, сидя на палубе "Игнатуса" и читая британские газеты. Все восхваляли новые изменения и гневались на Дамблдора. _Как тот смел использовать детей?_ Регулус смотрел на Влада, решившего порыбачить прямо с палубы. Обскуры появляются из-за людей. Влад доказательство тьмы в сердцах людей. Реджи собирался лишь забрать вещи Блэков, узнав о смерти Сириуса. Но натолкнулся на того вора и проследил до дома Гарри Поттера. Еще один использованный ребенок. Как Сириус когда-то, даже если дурак сам этого не понял. Так что Реджи забрал ребенка. _Хорошие парни долго не живут._ В этот раз Гарри и Сириусу повезло.

Реджи лег на спину, смотря в небо. Это и правда было забавно. После всего он все же помог Темному Лорду, в ком так разочаровался. Но и Дамблдор не был ангелом. Регулус не стал выбирать из двух зол. Дамблдор теперь в тюрьме, а Марволо вновь смертный. Два в одном. 

-Реджи, я что-то поймал!

Тот поднялся и направился к довольному Владу. Никакого Дамблдора или Темного Лорда. Только воспоминания о них. И ведь он их даже не убил. _Забавно_ , как все сложилось в итоге.


End file.
